Break
by Tellmeimforgivenx
Summary: I thought back, questioning the length of time I had resided in the murky room. Ten, eleven months, maybe? Almost as if he could read my mind, he whispered, "Four hundred twenty-eight days."


Break

A Fanfiction; Kaname x Zero.

A.N: Hello, everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for reading this Fanfiction and all. I hope you enjoy it, thoroughly. If you don't catch on, it's written in Zero's point of view, so the other man is Kaname. Nonetheless, I hope you love it. I also apologize quickly for my infrequent stories. I've been preoccupied, lately with my story. I'll attempt to post a few fanfics here and there. Thanks for reading

Those smoldering, half lidded eyes held me captive from the moment they lay on my small frame, seeming to stare into the depths of my soul. I'd worked for so long to put up walls, a false façade, something that separated me from the rest of them. I couldn't help but steal another gaze at the man above me, pinning me to the floor with such force. He'd been so strong, yet the man hadn't even looked as if he were attempting. I gripped his muscular shoulders as his hands grasped my own skinny, pale protrusions. My body went flaccid when his mouth traveled toward my exposed neck. Rough hands rubbed up and down my appendages, slightly, nearly calming me down. His darn brown orbs looked upward, rolling to the level of my own as his head lifted the slightest bit from my jugular. I grinned, not knowing what else to do in the situation. My heart threatened to pop out of my chest as the speed increased, the throbbing strengthening. Long, whitish fingers entwined into his shaggy, brown mop and pulled his head upward. Reddening eyes met my own light violent ones, stealing me the moment they connected. My breath hitched in the back of my throat as I attempted to dry-swallow my saliva. His ruddy lips curled upwards on either side, faintly mocking me with a newfound smirk. The two plush lumps attached themselves to my jawline, suckling the skin the slightest bit before trailing up toward my own two lips. A chaste kiss was shared, being nothing more and nothing less. He chuckled lightly as a disappointed mewl emitted from my gorge. He paused for a moment, further unbuttoning my snowy-coloured, cotton shirt that was described as my attire under the academy's uniform jacket. His pearly, protuberant fangs brushed against my milky skin, teasing the flesh of my neck. A silent sob escaped me as the objects clenched down on the area, again allowing him to suck the speech, the colour, simply the life out of me. His grip tightened, though almost impossible, holding me down like a vice clenching a sheet of metal. Superb strength surpassed my weaker, malnourished. The larger man ran his tongue along the wound he'd created, almost as if to apologize for his inhumane actions. He, however, simply wanted blood. All of the leeches couldn't help but desire the thick, scarlet ribbons that dribbled out of holes, cuts, freshly opened scars. I couldn't help but gaze downward at his perfect complexion, his flawless figure. A thin tear made its way out of the duct, mingling with the sweat that previously coated my face. I stared at him, questioning internally what he'd do next. The man had already had his way with the flesh from my pant-line to the tips of my flushed ears. He carefully and dexterously removed his weight from my body, lifting me into a sitting position. Cuffs that once dug into my wrists seemed to be non-existent until they jingled along with my body movements. I stared at them, momentarily, directing my eyes back to the other's own. He leaned forward, pecking my neck with a softness he hadn't used in the previous. His smirk turned into a manic grin as he uttered a single statement that made my boiling blood run cold.

"You're mine now… Forever."

Though I'd known I was just his toy, figured he'd leave me locked up in the dark, cold, cement floored and grimy-tiled room for longer than I had originally bargained for, the sheer reality didn't officially sink in until after he'd exclaimed the fact. My mind swirled around it, viewing it as impossible to comprehend. My face went pale, though pallor it already was. He placed his blood-stained lips to my own nearly lifeless ones. My reactions were stiff, unaccustomed to his gentle, softened mood. I'd wondered if he had gotten tired of the constant desire from both of us to drown in the other's blood. Maybe he wished for something more, something worth keeping me for. I thought back, questioning the length of time I had resided in the murky room. Ten, eleven months, maybe? Almost as if he could read my mind, he whispered, "Four hundred twenty-eight days."

I looked at him, wondering how it had been so long. I remembered the beginning. He'd never even dared to touch me. It'd been nothing but an area to keep me away from where I could harm them. He hadn't come to me for anything but to give me sustenance for my unsatisfied stomach until I began a slight conversation. All I'd mustered out was something about being unsatisfied with my food. Thirst… that was all I could think of. My throat burned with the need for blood. Our agreement went far deeper than a simple promise to give one another something we wanted. A mutual feeling of want for each other's blood arose, soon being overshadowed by a lust… want. Though it had never been mentioned, "I love you" was understood. Though an "I want you" was never articulated, their begging for the other boy's blood was evident. Words were unneeded; likewise, they weren't spoken.

My heart slowed in the slightest manner as I snapped out of the past, letting my mind sink into the present. I would be held captive in the brunet's arms until my last breath. I just prayed that he would be the one taking it. My hurt eyes stared into his as I wrapped my arms around him. Our contrasting features melted into one another in a warming embrace, allowing us to forget about everything excluding the comfortable heat shared between our tangled limbs and the shallow breaths that hit the other's faultless skin. I allowed him to stand, ready to exit the room that I'd been chained into for so many days, weeks on end. All of my happiness left along with him, yet he caused my heart to ache. I'd only had a small sliver of any positive feelings, caused by the knowledge that he would always come back. I just hoped that he would be sure not to break me, for I hadn't even begun having my share of him.

END~


End file.
